Can it be darker than black?
by maniaoso
Summary: Stretching out a little the Gaiden time and events, this story departs from that spare time Hei and Yin had for themselves with an unexpected result, now that Yin has been captured and Hei has set off in her rescue time passes and he'll have to use more help that he would admit. T for the moment, R&R


**_AN: Hello there! Now during this winter break I'll start writing the first chapters of my first Darker than Black fanfic, if you have any suggestions, doubts, requests etc. Please feel entirely free to PM or write in the review section, since English is not my native language also it'd be great if you signal any typos or grammar mistakes. I guess that's all I've to announce, now here comes the story, alas! I almost forget to tell that, this story is situated in a little bit hypothetical elongation of the Gaiden events, Yin was captured like in the end of the Gaiden but she had a little more time with Hei before her capture. If still it remains unclear to you please make a note for me. Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Can it be darker than black?_**

Chapter I **_"The request upon the moonlight"_**

"Hei…I…you have done the unthinkable! And like always I'm the one who has to clean up after you, but this time… this time I can't believe my eyes. I thought that contractors don't like to drag dead weight and now seeing you with this…" Qin was pale as he spoke, even though the drowsiness power of the late night was present, truth is, that the unexpected visit of the Black Reaper brought fully back his own five senses, Hei completely depowered of the Syndicate influence still got some aces up his sleeve, for example being able to pinpoint his targets though these were sank in the deepest anonymity, entirely engulfed in the metropolitan bustle.

"I returned to Tokyo, but the mission has presented some delays. Then I recalled you had fled here, I want you to…I mean…I _need_ to entrust you with… it will only be until Yin…" that name still ached on him, self- _pain_ the least related word to contractors and even less by the cause of an inert doll. This was Hei's painful retribution.

Both looking after their whispers' volume, watching not to wake a sleepless city, a new-stars- plagued night sky, a vigilant full moon, the electric wires roamed by spectres and, who would have thought, the concern of a contractor.

"You are still looking for her, well then you won't take a no as an answer" a resignation impregnated with curiosity made him extend his arms right towards the solicitor, still, a tiny tremble was present, all product of the memories that his mind brought back, in that moment the first row was all his, the opportunity to witness the whole cruelty that contractors carry within, a darkness that befogs and leads them to kill even their own kind, then why accept a request made by one of these beings, he wanted to believe the answer was that the Black Reaper _doesn't act_ anything like his fellows.

The instant both arms were fully extended towards him, Hei unwrapped the blankets he was holding, showing it to him entirely in order to dissipate any distrust in his receptor, but he was doing something rather unbelievable for his kind, he was _trusting_ …trusting in the willingness of another being, that the person facing him will _selflessly_ accept the favor asked for, undoubtedly Hei was overwhelmed, but his coldness mask couldn't be tore down…not even by…no, that wasn't logical. He will follow the trademarked contractors' logic; he could not afford to _reveal_ himself again, now he was bearing the cost of it with Yin, not wishing to offer more weak spots to _himself_ and others

"I bestow it" whispering those words he gave it to Qin after wrapping it again with the blankets, he glanced at the errand, longing to form a smile, but that would be too optimistic, not only towards himself but also with _that_ another person and of course with Qin. Turning with an abrupt speed, and with the back facing his receptor, he summoned from his trench coat one of his grappling hooks and with an unparalleled skill in the matter of a few blinks from Qin, the Black Reaper was now lost in the surroundings among the shabby store, maybe the unique one capable of keeping up with him was that full moon.

"Now things are like that. You must be hungry, let's see if there are some leftovers for that belly. From where in hell did he get this baby, better not ask or try to understand, after all, _contractors are liars_ …


End file.
